JackLu Week 2016
by booklover1947
Summary: Dark pasts and even darker futures. Lucy and Jackal have to fight for what they love in a battle that could very well end their lives. AU. -My super late admission for JackLu Week 2016. Details are inside!-
1. Chapter 1

**-JackLu Week 2016-**

Well, this is late as fuck but what's new? _JackLu Week_ is in the works right now, and while it won't be published right away, I hope you all can wait just a little while longer for the chapters to be published. Plus, I have a little surprise for you all.

Instead of doing the prompts in order, I've changed them up in order to give you guys a full story. Think of it as a present for being gone for so long. However... The new order of them will remain a secret until each chapter is released. Now that you've all more than likely went right back to hating me for that, let's move on!

* * *

 _ **(Official)** _ Dates: _May 1st, 2016 - May 7th, 2016._

 ** _(Unofficial)_** Dates: _Undetermined._

Prompts: _(Official)_

 **Day One: _Summon_**

 **Day Two: _Barter_**

 **Day Three: _Sharp_**

 **Day Four: _Filthy_**

 **Day Five: _Bloodlust_**

 **Day Six: _Stripper_**

 **Day Seven: _Mobster_**

* * *

 **Blanket Disclaimer:** This story _will_ be rated M.

Also, for one final little teaser, this is going to be a Modern Day AU!

I hope you all enjoy the work I will be putting up (hopefully soon)!

 _ **booklover1947**_


	2. Day One - Stripper

**-JackLu Week 2016-**

 _ **(Official)**_ **Day One: _Summon_**

 _ **(Unofficial)**_ **Day One: _Stripper_**

* * *

Harsh breaths left her body in quick, visible puffs as brown eyes darted ahead and behind her. Lucy slumped against the brick wall as her arm shook holding her shoulder. Why? Why her, why now, why _them._ She should have known that things would catch up at some time, and to a point, she did. The thing she didn't know, the thing that kept her thinking she wouldn't ever have to see a single one of them again, was how fast everything was unraveling before her. Not much she could about time, fate and destiny though.

A sharp stabbing sensation generated from her shoulder and Lucy relaxed her ever-tightening grip from her arm, grunting annoyance as more blood flowed from the wound. It was a through and through shot, thank Mavis, but it was bleeding heavily and if Lucy didn't either get to a hospital or some sort of bandage on it, she could very well end up past out. Easy prey.

Lucy's good arm left the wound and not minding the blood soaking her appendage, she grabbed a small switchblade from the pocket of her sweatpants. She held her black tank top away from her stomach and cut a small bit of the fabric. She then dropped the knife, tore off a strip long enough to wrap around her shoulder twice and bandaged herself up. It was as her teeth left the black strip that she caught the light sound of someone running in the distance, right towards her.

 _'Shit. Fuck, shit, fuck, cocksuckers! Need to get the fuck out of here now!'_ She ranted in her head, swiping the blade off the ground and running off down the dirty and dark alleyways she had been taking in a way to get home faster. She ran and ran and ran, her blonde hair dancing behind her in almost as much disarray as her head was. She jumped over garbage bags and avoided all the ones she knew were dead-ends. Not once in her entire life did Lucy ever think she'd have to thank her childhood but at the moment, she did. She was thankful that after her parents died, she was out on the streets. She was glad that she was a street rat because right at this very moment, it was saving her fucking life! "Don't move a muscle." Or, it was.

Knowing better then to disobey the voice behind her, the ever so _familiar voice,_ she did as told and stopped her sprint. She heard their footfalls behind her, coming closer but stopped about ten feet away. "Turn around." Teeth grit, she once again did as she was told. As the blonde made eye contact with her pursuer, she grinned. "How ya been, Temp? Ya got me pretty good back there!"

The male that stood ahead of her, pistol cocked and the barrel pointing right between her eyes kept his face bored as he stared down at the woman in front of him. She hadn't changed all that much. Sure, her hair was longer, her skin more tanned and, much to his dismay, her muscles were not as toned as they used to be. No, she hadn't changed all that much but she did become less in his eyes.

She saw it too. She watched as his eyes traced over her quickly and when green met brown again, she saw how he stared at her, belittling her. _'Perfect.'_ Her lips twitched, wanting nothing more then to smirk at the tall man in front of her. She stopped herself though, knowing that Tempester would notice even the slightest of change in her expression. She had to be careful with not only her expression, but her movement and words. It had been nearly two years since she had seen him and Lucy knew that, without a single doubt, he had improved far more quickly then he should have. They all probably did.

Not that she was surprised.

"So.." she drawled, shoving her hands in her pockets, her fingers brushing against metal. "How long are you just going to stand there? Aren't I supposed to be dead by now?" She giggled, brow arching.

"If the order was for _me_ to be the one to eliminate you, yes. You would have been dead when I caught up two you three alleys ago." He smirked. Tempester felt a familiar sense of power as he watched the blonde become a little pale as his words registered. She covered it up quickly as she shifted her weight to one foot. A low and dangerous growl left him as he cautioned her about her movement. "However, the Boss didn't want me to be the one to do it. He chose someone a little _better_ for the job."

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment as she listened to Tempester. She knew every word that had left his mouth this night was true. From him catching up to her long before telling her to stop, to the Boss getting one of the others to do the job. And Lucy had a pretty good guess on who it was and she just _had to get the fuck out of there_. At least before he got there.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened her eyes once again and glared. She no longer cared about watching herself. She didn't give a flying fuck about not getting out of there. No, she didn't; and that was because the cocksucker in front of her was going to be dead long before he could even squeeze the trigger. "So Bossman thought he could send you guys after me, huh? Even after all this time? Haven't you guys got something better to do then fucking come after me? It's been _two goddamn years_ Temp." She shook her head, a smirk on her face as a laugh left her. "Then again, look at who we're talking about."

Lips picking up into a snarl, Tempester took a few steps closer. "I'd suggest you watch how you speak about the Boss."

"I suggest you kiss my ass." She shrugged, hands falling from her pockets. Then, with a flash in her eyes that Tempester hadn't seen in a long time, Lucy attacked. In seconds, her arm had flung out towards her assailant, and the switchblade that was still stained from her bloody hand had implanted itself in the left side of his chest. At the same time, a bang had hit the air and a whoosh of air left Lucy's lungs as she felt a searing pain in her upper thigh. Her teeth grit as she held back the scream that wanted to leave her. She couldn't afford to bring any more attention to the area she was in. It would only mean he could get to her faster. Right now, she had to move. Quickly.

Limping over to the, now dead, body that had her blade implanted in it, Lucy took hold of the handle sticking out and pulled, grimacing at the blood that immediately started gushing from the wound. "You shouldn't have underestimated me, Temp." She whispered sadly to the man who's blank eyes stared at the sky. Then she turned and ran.

* * *

It had been a month since Lucy had her run in with Tempester. She didn't dwell on the incident, or her injuries. She had gone back to work at Fairy Tail, a club on the more dangerous side of town, where she danced. Yeah, Lucy Heartfillia, childhood heiress turned street rat was now a stripper and, only if she wanted to, she got to fuck her customers. It paid well and as far as she was concerned, something was better than nothing. But even after she had basically forgotten about the whole thing, Lucy couldn't help but hear the echo of her attacker's words. _"If the order was for_ me _to be the one to eliminate you, yes. You would have been dead when I caught up two you three alleys ago."_ " _However, the Boss didn't want me to be the one to do it. He chose someone a little_ better _for the job."_

Lucy was far from stupid, despite the stereo-type, and when it came to Mard, or 'the Boss', Lucy was even sharper. She had to be when dealing with such a man, so when she took a moment to really think about what Tempester said, it didn't take her long to figure it out.

Of course he would do this though. It would be a sick torture of her and he would get off on it, no doubt. He wanted to rub everything in her face before having to be killed by the one person Lucy never wanted to see again for the rest of her life. It was so like him, so evil and hateful, just like the man's soul but at the same time, this wasn't like him.

He was lying in wait and it was not the Mard Geer that had terrorized may in his prime, even going now after he had hit a marking in his life that had more downtime. Even then he was still one of the scariest men around. Still, it was so not the Boss to wait to attack his enemy, but then again, this was her, and _he knew how to attack her._ And that seemed to be by waiting, and sending her Jackal out for her head on a platter.

What could she do though? Nothing. She didn't know what to do other then keep trying to hide her nerves as time stretched on with no further disruption in her life. Right now, all she could do was keep a careful eye out and go to work.

Just like she was now.

Lucy stared in the mirror as she ran her hands through her hair one more time, giving herself a last once over, making sure she looked as sexy as possible. She wore a blood red, lace halter one-piece that clung to her like a second skin, showing off her curves perfectly. The front of it dipped down all the way to her belly button, her cleavage nearly falling out of it. She sent herself a smirk, and hummed quietly as she ran her hands over her body. "I look hot as fuck tonight."

"You do indeed, Lucy!"

A small scream left said girl as she spun towards the voice with wide eyes. Standing there was MiraJane Strauss, who worked behind the bar and filed in any of the dancer's private shows. Lucy sighed heavily, her hand over her racing heart. "Jesus Christ, Mira! Don't come up behind me like that. You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack." She growled. The woman before her laughed joyfully, hand waving up and down, as if telling Lucy 'Enough.'. Lucy waited until she calmed herself a bit to ask her what she wanted.

Mira smiled, "You have a private show tonight, after your first show, with a big client. Room 3. I suggest you do your best." _'Or else..'_ The end of her sentence hung silently in the air between them and Lucy repressed the need to shiver from the more demonic look in Mira's eyes. She rolled her eyes after a minute, the action finally breaking their staring contest. "Don't I always?" Lucy asked, leaning back towards the mirror as she mussed up her hair a bit more.

"Anyways," She said, turning her back to the blue-eyed woman, "I have a show to do." And with that, Lucy walked away towards the curtain that was at the end of the room, pausing before the announcement of her stage name 'Celestial' and then disappearing past the velvet fabric.

* * *

The stage lights were harsh on her eyes as Lucy walked upon the stage, her heels clicking and hips swaying to the beat that blasted throughout the room. She felt the entire room's eyes on her, transfixed as she did what she did best. Her arm reached out to the pole as she got to it, swinging herself around it easily. She took that moment to let her eyes travel over the patrons inside her work, as she always did. It was when she met a pair of golden eyes, quite far in the back and not easily detectable from the distance between them but when she spent years looking at those eyes on a daily basis, Lucy remembered her conversation with Mira only a few moments prior.

 _"..Private show... big client..."_

Lucy continued dancing, every move smooth. Or though it seemed. The entire time she was shaking, her eyes never taking long to dart back to that corner. It seemed to be futile though, as he had vanished after her first glimpse of him. He was more than likely walking to the side rooms right now, cackling with danger seeping from every pore, waiting for her to enter the room so he could end her miserable life. And Lucy was a hundred percent sure that all the exits were blocked off, someone waiting there in case she decided to make a run for it while she could; He knew her too well for her liking. It was then she realized that she didn't get a look at him by accident. Oh no, he _wanted_ her to see him, to know that he was here. He wanted her to know that he was going to kill her tonight.

And she got his message loud and clear. She could feel him from the stage, could feel the sinful excitement that he oozed from the closed room. And for once in her life, Lucy was scared that she would die. It wasn't the thoughts she had always gotten in situations like this; the ones that fueled her adrenaline and got her to move faster and harder. No, it was actual fear. She knew with every fiber in her being that she couldn't fight him and she knew that he would kill her without a blink of his eye. She was _terrified_ and _he knew it._ He was _enjoying_ it. And it sickened her.

How could they be here? After everything?

Before she knew it, the song had ended and it was time for her 'private show'. Lucy walked solemnly to the side rooms, pausing before a wooden door, the number 3 painted on with spray-paint. She stood there for what she thought was hours, staring at the door knob as her hand hovered only centimeters over it. Once she opened this door, she very well could never walk out. Once she opened this door, she would be dealing with the past and seeing someone that would only bring her pain, in every sense of the word. Her breathing picked up, and her hand begun shaking. She wasn't ready, though she's always told herself otherwise. She wasn't ready to die; she wasn't ready to see him. _'Maybe,'_ she thought to herself, _'Maybe if I tried escaping, they would kill me on the spot. Or I could blend my way into the crowd._ _'_

She didn't have time to decide as the door was wretched open from the inside and Lucy was greeted with the sight of black fabric. "I thought I smelled skank." Her eyes slowly drifted up, unconsciously taking in every detail she could. Hard chest, muscled arms, strong jawline; a buried part of her sighed as memories of nights long past flashed behind her eyes. _'If only we were meeting under those circumstances.'_ Lucy whimpered internally as she met his wicked eyes and a crazy grin came to his face.

"Why don't you come in?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This was originally going to be _wayyyy_ longer but, I also _really_ wanted to give you guys a taste of what this story is all about. So here it is, the first chapter of JackLu Week 2016. _(Which will have it's own title soon enough.)_ I've noticed, too, that this chapter is a little choppy with some of the events but trust me, it's all pieces to the puzzle.

It will be a little while until the next chapter is released but it's coming, so keep an eye out!

P.S - Any spelling mistakes are due to the fact that I just don't proofread much, so I apologize for that. _(HahahaI'mterriblehahahaha)_

 _ **I love you all! And leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


End file.
